The present invention generally relates to an apparatus for operating a line driven device and, more particularly, to a motorized drapery actuator with means for maintaining tension in a continuous line by using a movable reaction arm.
Motorized drapery actuators have been used for many years with widely varying approaches. One proposed technique is to use an endless perforated band with pulleys driven by a gear reduction mechanism where the change in draw is accomplished with an ordinary electric motor. Another proposed technique is to use a linear actuator to drive cords or lines in conjunction with pulleys where a single pole double throw switch is used to change the draw direction. Still another proposed technique is to use a gear reduced induction motor in conjunction with pressure rollers to accomplish the driving function where the cord tension is preconditioned at the end of the drive cycle by reversing the motor momentarily to relieve the tension. With this last approach, the pressure rollers are adapted to work with the cords which are conventionally strung in traverse rods.
While there has been many different motorized drapery actuators proposed over the years, and such approaches have experienced varying degrees of success, it has remained to provide a motorized drapery actuator entirely satisfactory in nearly every aspect.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a motorized drapery actuator which takes full advantage of the many features inherent in such devices, and adds important new features, while overcoming the remaining obstacles to perfecting the design, construction and operation thereof.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following description when considered in connection with the accompanying drawings.